A Deceiving Facade
by voidbook
Summary: When two mavericks infiltrate Hunter HQ under the guise of new hunters, how will the world fare? More importantly, how will the hunters fare? This fanfic is an au and follows basically no canon events. All reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I realize I forgot to put in an authors note before, so now there's one. I cowrote this with my friend, who doesn't have a fanfiction account. We wrote this entirely for fun, so it will make absolutely no sense. I was written mostly late at night after school, and was intitially based on one of those click and drag games that we read too much into. Yeah.

Disclamer: we don't own megaman or any of it's characters

* * *

'Click!'

Her fingers slipped the final power-chip into the holster of her new weapon. She had been working on it for what seemed like forever, stiffly sitting at her desk and concentrating on keeping as still as possible as to not damage the exposed circuitry. She had learned her lesson during her first attempt, when her fingers had slipped, digging into the circuitry and giving her a nasty electric shock. She was determined not to mess up again.

Picking the weapon up, she examined it again to make sure everything looked okay and according to blueprints. After having confirmed the safety of it, it was finally time to test its effectiveness. She ran over to the training grounds with an excited gleam in her eyes.

The weapon was basically a kusarigama. It had a long, sturdy chain connecting two cylindrical pieces. She activated the weapon by putting her hand on one of them, and two glowing plasma-blades popped out.

The next few minutes were spent on practicing, whirling the chains and blades around faster and faster, a vicious storm of steel and plasma. She also tested the variable weapons system she had installed, which enabled the blades to become encased in fire, ice, electricity, or simply making them longer and shorter. She had only installed those five basic things for now, but she planned on installing more later. She was really excited to show off her invention to Myra, her best friend and team partner. She couldn't wait to come up with new combination attacks.

As she was about to walk out, the familiar ring in her earpiece alerted her to the fact that someone was trying to contact her. She put two fingers up to it to allow them to start talking.

" Miss Lucette?"

Ah, it was the random secretary-maverick that passed along information at headquarters.

"Yes?"

"Master Sigma wishes to speak to you and Myra. Please come to room E-54 as soon as possible. I will contact Myra shortly."

"Okay."

The call ended with a beep. Lucette was very curious as to what Sigma wanted to talk about with her and Myra. Usually he would just call and tell her directly, so it must be important. She wrapped the chain of her kusarigama around her waist, tying it into a loose knot, and exited the training room.

* * *

Her fingers flew over the keyboard, entering the newly acquired data. She still wasn't sure what the purpose of all this data was, especially since experiment 257 had escaped. Gate insisted that they keep gathering the data, so she was more than happy to comply. They had been friends for years after all, and he wouldn't do something without reason.

She stood up and stretched, glancing at the terminal that had been used to control experiment 257. Instead of cameras and the constant stream of data, there were still only error signs. Giving an angry sigh, both at the incompetent maverick who had been in charge of 257 and the maverick hunters, she made her way to the back of the lab where Gate and a few others were attempting to gather data.

She turned her communications off as she walked through the door, knowing that outside frequencies could disturb the fragile instruments. Gate looked up as she walked in, acknowledging her with a nod. She turned her attention to the Metool she had been repairing earlier.

After a few minutes, there was a woosh as the door opened, and one of the secretary mavericks walked in.

"Mister Gate, does Miss Myra happen to be in the lab at the moment?"

Gate pointed vaguely at her, and she stood up, setting down the metool, realizing it would have to wait for another time.

"Has something come up?"

The maverick nodded quickly.

"Master Sigma wishes to speak with you and Miss Lucette. Please report to room E - 54 as soon as you are able. Lucette has been contacted and is waiting there already."

Myra nodded, understanding that something large had happened.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I put all my stuff away."

* * *

Myra wandered down the hallways of the base passing mavericks and other reploids exiled by society. She and Lucette were not mavericks. They were simply too ambitious and apathetic towards the rules. Myra had had a tendency to perform dangerous experiments too close to humans and other lifeforms, and also dismantling important machines to see how they worked. She was relatively sure Lucette had had a tendency to pick fights to improve and display her considerable strength, but had gone too far and began to severely damage her opponents on purpose. Her strength was also incredibly impressive for her age, as she was only a few years old.

The two had formed an unlikely, but powerful, bond. Myra was glad that whatever was happening, it was going to be the two of them working together.

She stepped through the doors of room E-54, nodding at the grinning Lucette who was leaning against the wall.

"Has Sigma arrived yet, Luc?"

"No, not yet. I think he'll be here any minute though. This must be something really important if he called us here just to tell us something. Might be a secret mission!"

Lucette continued grinning as she thought about the powerful opponents they'd have if it _really_ was so important that Sigma had set up an electromagnetic field around this room. Anyone or anything that walked near this room without permission would instantly be found, identified and attacked. And as much as any other machine was concerned, this room didn't exist.

Remembering she had wanted to show Myra something, Lucette took the Kusarigama into her hands and proudly displayed it.

"Look at this! I finally finished the weapon I showed you the blueprints from! It has a variable weapons system with infinite possibilities, so we can design other stuff for it together. Right now I only have normal plasma-blades that I can make longer, shorter, and encased in fire, ice, or electricity. Also we can come up with new combination attacks!"

Everytime she mentioned a skill the weapon had, she displayed it by letting the blades pop out and switching between what she had installed so far. Her voice had unconsciously become gradually louder, which happened every time she got genuinely excited about something.

"Luc. You should quiet down before Sigma arrives. You know it's unprofessional anyway."

Immediately afterwards, Sigma walked in. He strode across the room, Lucette and Myra standing at attention. It was hard for both of them to contain their excitement, because they knew something special was going to happen.

"You two have proven yourselves quite capable over the years, and your skills increase even more when you're together. That is why I have decided to send the two of you on this very important mission." Sigma spoke with a calm, authoritative air, his face remaining serious. "You must listen closely, for I will not repeat it once I have said it. Have I made that clear?"

"Yes sir." Both girls spoke in unison, one nearly shouting.

"Your mission," Sigma continued, "Is to invade the Hunter Base. Who you were before you joined us won't matter. We have covered up that information from both the public and the hunters. You must get as high as you can in the ranks, and collect information. Contact Gate or I every other night to report your findings. It is imperative that you silence or kill anyone who finds out that you are spies, and do so through any means necessary without revealing yourselves. With this, we can finally destroy the hunters once and for all!"

The girls grinned and nodded. Sigma held out a file containing the rest of the details, which Lucette eagerly took. They stepped aside as Sigma strode out of the room, smiling to each other. They ran back to a common room to look at the file and talk about the mission.

When they arrived, both of them pulled up a random chair to the table they usually sat at. Barely being able to contain her excitement, Lucette opened the file, almost ripping it apart in the process.

For the next two hours or so, they both looked at all of their fake information, such as their new ID number, where they were from, etc. It wasn't that much, but they had to quiz each other on it to make their responses casual-sounding and precise. The file also contained information on how several things worked in the hunter-organization, and where the important information was stored. Pieces of info like these were probably from Sigma's old days when he was still a maverick hunter.

"I think I got everything down. How about you?" Lucette asked with a small giggle at the end.

"S-sorry, this is just so awesome, we're gonna be actual spies! I can still barely believe it."

The two friends reviewed the papers one last time, each taking their own back to their rooms. They needed to start preparing, because they only had a day before they left, and they wanted time to say goodbye to them members of the base.

* * *

Myra carefully packed the foam around the metool, sad she couldn't take it with her. However, she knew it would still be waiting when their time at the Hunter Base was over. She slid the small crate under her desk, and walked out of the lab into the common rooms.

There wasn't a single reploid sitting around. All were moving about, making preparations for the big departure. Myra slipped through the crown to where Gate was standing, checking off procedures on a checklist. He turned as she approached.

"Finally headed off, are you?"

"I guess so. I never thought I would go back into the city without being attacked. But if this works out, then we'll be there for quite a while."

"I hope that you succeed. Make sure to call, alright? I'm going to worry, no matter how safe Sigma claims this mission is."

"Of course."

With that, Myra walked away, waving back to Gate, to head out.

* * *

Lucette walked down the winding hallways of the headquarters, conflicting emotions swirling inside her. Sure, she was excited that she could go on such a huge an interesting mission, with her best friend no less, but she was also sad to leave everyone here behind. Despite the public's claim that maverick's were evil and insane, she'd made some of her best memories here. Saying goodbye was never fun.

When she arrived at her destination, which were the living quarters of a reploid, she knocked on the door. It opened with a swoosh, and the first thing she saw was the purple hair of a slightly disgruntled looking reploid.

"So, I guess you heard already?" asked Lucette.

" _Yes,_ " came the forceful sounding reply.

Lucette had known Lumine since her activation, so she was able to read him pretty well. Not to mention they were lovers. She took a stab in the dark and guessed he was worried.

"You don't have to worry! You know I'm a skilled fighter, and I have Myra with me. I'll complete this mission as fast as possible and come back!"

"I know that. But sending you two is utter stupidity. Couldn't Sigma have chosen someone more...disposable?"

"That just means he has faith in us, right?"

Lumine sighed agitatedly and pulled her into a hug.

"Just call every other day. _And I swear to god if you get destroyed I'll personally come to the Hunter HQ to get you repaired by Gate. I don't care if this mission fails."_

* * *

Lucette walked back to her room to start preparing. She already _knew_ it would be a long day tomorrow.

She heard a ring in her earpiece and put up two fingers to it.

"Yes?"

"On this mission, don't go picking fights with people just because they look strong."

"...Sigma? No, I'm not stupid enough for that."

"I know. I have faith in you, and that's why I sent you on this mission. Just make sure you report in every other day."

"I will! I'll complete this mission as fast as possible."

"Good. Be careful."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Well, time to go to her room and pack as fast as possible. She wanted some time to recharge and think everything through again.

* * *

Myra stood by the car that was supposed to take them into the city, looking around for Lucette. Suddenly she saw her, running through the crowd with her bag slung over her shoulder and Lumine running behind her. Myra gave Gate one last wave goodbye, and Lucette gave one last hug to Lumine, and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

The car pulled to a stop directly outside the city. Myra and Lucette stepped out, holding a map between them. They stashed it away, heading off to the Hunter Base, where new hunters were currently registering. They crossed the city, hoping to make it while it was still light out, as the car ride had taken most of the day.

Upon arriving, they were asked to sit in a room with the other reploids who wanted to register. They would have to wait their turn to go through the physical and written exams, although neither would be difficult as they had been told the questions on the written test. When their names were finally called, along with a few others, they stepped through the doors into the exam room.

The written came first, and proved no challenge. It contained questions asking about what they thought about mavericks, what they thought about the leaders of the world, and some general knowledge. The physical tested their endurance, firepower, strength, speed, and agility. Lucette and Myra passed both tests with flying colors.

They were entered in as Rank E hunters, along with 12 other new recruits. They were told that they would be placed in their company's tomorrow, and told not to worry. Then they were dismissed to their rooms.

Myra and Lucette walked down the hallway giving each other grins as they slipped into their rooms. They wished that they had had a chance to talk, but they needed to recharge for the long day tomorrow.

-TIMESKIP-

Lucette and Myra walked side by side through the Hunter HQ. They needed to go up to their room to discuss their recent findings, which were a bit worrying.

One and a half years had passed since their secret mission started. They had steadily worked their way up in the ranks, and now they were both good enough to be their own two-person company. They were usually send to handle mavericks other companies had a problem with defeating (and by handling I mean telling them to relocate since almost all of them worked under Sigma). At first it was pretty winding trying to fit in, finding information, and not getting discovered contacting Sigma, Gate, or Lumine. Since they had almost lived their whole lives with hunters as their enemies, being completely surrounded by them now made them tense and over-alert. Once some random C-rank had come up behind them and casually draped his arms over their shoulders. Needless to say that guy had almost gotten a plasma-bullet and a kusarigama blade to the face. It was an accident of course (maybe, maybe not), but they just hadn't been expecting it and reflexes had done the rest.

After a few months they had fallen into a pretty comfortable routine, and had even managed to be more relaxed in Hunter HQ. Being relaxed didn't mean they were any less attentive. They were still ready to act upon the tiniest hint that someone meant harm; fingers twitching towards guns, fists clenching, that small twitch your mouth does when you're angry or disgusted but trying to hide it. Being a spy meant that they could be discovered anywhere, anytime, and they had to be ready.

After walking through several straight hallways they arrived at their shared room. (This was just another way Hunter HQ was different; you could easily find your way around while at their home you had to know what you were doing, or you could end up burned alive, electrocuted, ripped to shreds, speared by spikes, or just lost for all eternity.)

At the Maverick HQ they both had had separate, large rooms (they were next to each other and connected through (open)doors but still). Apparently it was to increase their "teamwork" (Both snorted sarcastically inside their heads when they heard this; these guys had no idea). After the instructor had left them standing in their new room, Myra chose to saltily comment on that it was probably because of lack of space and/or money. Neither one complained though, because this was the best arrangement they were going to get; being their own company and sharing a room didn't make them being around each other all the time suspicious.

After closing the door they both sat down on their beds.

"What we've been finding lately is rather strange to say the least. There are more and more mavericks who don't report to Sigma, Lumine, or Gate; instead they seem to be following this 'Bulan Marama' guy."

"Yes. He isn't even included in the Hunter database. It is quite concerning that such a seemingly powerful figure has absolutely no recorded history. All these mavericks follow him without question, but they could just be insane."

"What I don't get is how he gets to them before Sigma. Sigma has extremely advanced tracking technology, and should be able to send people to collect them before Bulan Marama."

"Well, maybe we can find out by calling him ourselves. Come on, Luc, I think everyone should be out of the call room by now. I'm sure Sigma will have answers."

* * *

Sneaking through the halls every other night had become second nature to them. They had a multitude of excuses for if the met a wandering reploid, including nightmares, unable to sleep, stomach pains, etc. The call room was always empty at night, as all the reploids were recharging. They slipped in, ready to make their bi-nightly call.

Myra sat down at the furthest and most hidden call station, Lucette standing around the corner, her kusarigama drawn, but not activated. The light would draw attention. Myra punched in the familiar number, straightening herself up and preparing what she wanted to say. The screen flickered, and Sigma's face appeared.

"How has the investigation been going? Have you got any new information for us?"

"Of course. We have been worried by the actions of a maverick named Bulan Marama, who, to our understanding, does not work for you. We are worried that he is getting to newly discovered mavericks before us, and is taking them for himself. There is no data on him in the hunter base, and Lucette and I have become nervous that we have another enemy."

"It sounds like you might. You are correct in assuming Bulan Marama is not under my control. He is fighting off our men when I send them collect the new mavericks, and taking them for himself. If you encounter any of his mavericks out and about, you are to dispose of them. Preferably, you will be able to dispose of him as well. Otherwise, how is the mission."

"The mission is going well. We are retrieving information at a steady rate, and have yet to be discov-"

"Sorry. Have to stop you there. That just changed." Lucette stepped around the corner holding a small navy reploid off the floor with her kusarigama at his neck.

"I'm sorry, sir. We have to take care of this…. Interloper."

"Understood. Make sure no word of this gets out." Sigma replied, as the screen went blank.

"M-Myra? You weren't talking to Sigma right? You weren't giving him information right? Myra? Myra, you're not a traitor, r-right? Myra? Myra please say something! I'm scared! Myra she's gonna- she, she's gonna not KILL me, right? Myra…?"

The dim lighting illuminated the small reploids face. An X shaped scar, in between two fearful green eyes, on the verge of tears. The reploids feet swung slightly above the ground, and he was obviously shaking. The reploid searched Myra's face for any answers to the questions he just asked.

"So Myra. What do you want me to do with your snooping boyfriend here?" Lucette said casually. "Stab him? Dismember him? Nah, dismembering is too messy. We want it to look like an accident. How about we throw him in the garbage disposal? Oh, or the incinerator!"

As she said each option, the small reploid in her arms shook more and more. At the end, a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Luc, look what you did. You made Axl cry. Axl, you know I would never let her do that right?"

As she spoke these words, a small ray of hope appeared to Axl, only to have his hopes dashed a second later.

"No, you're much too strong to be killed like that. We'll just have to keep you alive and quiet. Luc, could you please put him down? Make sure he doesn't run, though."

Lucette dropped Axl, where he promptly fell to the ground and curled up, trying to keep his sobs from escaping. Myra crouched down a mocking smile on her face.

"You remember your days being of being controlled, right? I work with the people who did that to you. Unless you want that happening again, and worse, you'll stay quiet. This time, people will always stay with you to make sure you can't escape. The chips will electrocute you and whoever tries to take them out. We'll keep you safe and soundly locked away. So unless you want that, you'll stay quiet. Can you do that for me sweetheart?" Myra threatened with a deceptively sweet voice.

Axl gave a shaky nod from his position on the floor, his breathing ragged and uneven. Lucette looked down at the quivering shape, disappointed that it was so easy to manipulate him. Myra stood up, smiling to herself, deciding that he should stay quiet for now.

"Get back to your room. Now."

Axl stood up warily, and backed away, scampering back down the hallways to his room. Myra and Lucette watched him go, before heading back to their own rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

I meant to post this earlier, honest. Still don't own megaman though

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-'

'SLAM'

"Ugh…"

Lucette had rolled over on her recharging station or "bed" and half-heartedly slammed her hand down on the alarm that started blaring at six in the morning. Now she was lying there, face down and arm dangling to the ground.

"Luc, you really should get up. We have a busy day and being late is not an option."

Lucette rolled out of her recharge station, her feet landing on the floor with a thud. She stood up and stretched, yawning as she did so. The two went about their morning as they usually did, and then went to go get some breakfast.

The two of them grabbed their breakfast, moving to sit down at their normal table that was tucked away in a corner of the cafeteria. Normally Axl would sit with them, but for some reason he wasn't there today. Instead they noticed two reploids, one red and one blue.

At first Lucette though they were going to walk over to a different table, and that they were just taking this route to avoid having to elbow their way through the crowds, but after a while they were still approaching. Lucette pretended not to see them, but still glanced over to them when she was sure they weren't looking. She tilted her head down to let the rim of her helmet cover her eyes, and got a good look at them.

The blue reploid's armor was blue, while his body suit was of a lighter shade. He had green eyes and a red crystal on his helmet.

The red one's armor was a mix of red and white, with some gold here and there. His bodysuit was black, and he had a blue crystal adorning his helmet. And...wow, he had _really_ long hair; it was blond and almost reached down to his feet. How he fought with hair that long was mystery to Lucette.

After staring at them for a while, she had come to the conclusion that they really were approaching their table, and she discreetly nudged Myra's foot with her own, tilting her head a bit to motion to the approaching reploids.

Myra looked up as the two reploids sat down at the table. The blue one had a smile on his face, and she recognized him as the famous maverick hunter, X. The other one had a more apathetic expression, and she realized that he was X's partner, Zero. Myra blinked in surprise. They shouldn't have a reason to be here, yet here they were.

"I hope you don't mind if we sit here today? We've heard a lot about how strong you are, and we wanted to get to know to know you!" X chirped happily.

"Of course not! No one else sits at this table, except for Axl, but he isn't here for some reason." Myra replied quickly.

"Lifesaver said that he had a nightmare that caused a problem with his processor. You've heard of what he was before, correct?" Zero explained.

"We've only heard what has been released to the public. He was able to recover from being maverick, right?" Lied Lucette.

"Well, yes and no. He was never maverick to begin with. He was being controlled remotely, from a source we have yet to pinpoint. It is extremely concerning how hard it is to determine it's location of origin, which leads us to assume that the people who sent it are well hidden. Axl was conscious the entire time, meaning he still has nightmares very often. Most are minor, and he brushes them off, but some are just too bad. I'm glad you guys are here now, he seems to like you a lot!" X spoke calmly, although hearing this came as a relief to the spies.

"Oh, that's just awful! Tell him I hope he feels better soon! I also hope you find whatever horrible people did that to him!" Myra replied, having a hard time suppressing a smirk.

Zero gave a heavy sigh. "I hope we do too. Who knows if they're gonna do it again, or if they have other innocent reploids under their control."

Although on the outside both girls seemed relaxed, on the inside both were scrambling to find a reasonable answer to why they were suddenly approached. Had Axl told them something and they were pretending to be friendly to get them to slip up? Were they themselves simply suspicious of them? If they wanted information, they could do some research about them where the personal information of every hunter was stored. Their ranks were certainly high enough to gain access, although the information about them would all be fake. Myra and Lucette were both straining to find an initial motive in their actions.

For the rest of their breakfast time, they made small-talk and finished eating. Or, in other words, X was happily talking about something, while the others gave input whenever they were supposed to.

The bell rang, signalling breakfast time to be over, and morning chores to begin. All the mavericks Hunter HQ got the location from were small fry, so there was no need for either of the two-person companies to go out. Which translated to a day full of random chores. Oh joy.

They each got a short message telling them what their chores were for today. Lucette and Myra were groaning inside their heads seeing as they would both have to organize files in the gigantic archive that lay under Hunter HQ. At their home they had machines without consciousness to do things like that, and now they would normally be training or something.

"Hey, what did you guys get?" asked X "We got organizing files in the archive."

"Oh! We got that too! That's.. Great!" Myra said, feigning a smile.

"Well at least we can talk to each other. The archives are always a mess so there's constantly someone organizing them." X said dismissively. "We've been in there a bunch of times."

"Make sure your filters are clean. It gets really dusty in there." Warned Zero, as he walked off towards the basement.

* * *

As they stepped off the staircase onto the cement floor, Myra and Lucette both gave audible gasps. The archive was huge, extending far above them with towering book shelves. Books and files were stacked on every available surface, including tables, chairs, ladder rungs, on the floor, and even on top of the book shelves. Sigma would blow a fuse if their own archive looked like that. Myra and Lucette were completely baffled as to how the books got on top of the shelves, seeing as they were extremely high up, and the ladders were covered in books and didn't look particularly stable in the first place.

"Yeah, the archives are a mess. We've been going at it for almost half a year since one of the navigators nearly got crushed when one of the stacks of books fell over. We've got about 2/3rds of the A section done." X explained, looking quite happy despite what he said.

"We think another one or two might be buried here, considering it took us a month to find that one. Now we keep track of who goes down here." Zero added.

"That's… reassuring." Lucette said, gazing around at the monstrous mess before them.

X led them down the row of book shelves, until they reached the end. The organized part of the A section was quite well organized, and appeared to be easily available. They began to work from where the last shift left off, which entailed mostly just putting books and files on the shelves in order. The organizing was already done, because the way Hunter base organized was to pull all the books and files off the shelf, find what else in the letter was scattered around the room, determine what was to be kept and what was to be thrown away, sort it alphabetically, and then replace what was left on the shelves.

They all decided to split up so they could get done organizing the rest of section A faster. Hours passed, and there were still tons of files to organize and sort into the shelves. _And it was such a mind-numbing job._ Every time you thought you had finally all the A books in place, you'd turn a corner and discover a bunch of A books in the Z section. Lucette mentally screamed at seeing a particularly high and messy pile of random papers, folders, and binders, covered in a layer of dust. It'd be a miracle if her filters wouldn't have to be replaced after this.

Lucette sighed and crouched down, beginning to work by pulling out papers and stuffing them in their designated folders.

"U..h"

Lucette's head snapped back to the pile as she was just about to return to the A section with an armful of folders. She quietly set it down and approached very carefully, hand instinctively wandering to her kusarigama.

She knelt down and moved a few books from where the sound had come from and discovered...a hand? There was actually someone buried there! Lucette had thought it was only something they got told so they were careful and not ramming into shelves, but here was proof!

She quickly moved away the mess burying the reploid and soon came face-to-face with what seemed like a female navigator reploid with blonde hair. The reploid shrieked in surprise upon seeing her and tumbled backward into a high shelf filled to the rim with miscellaneous binders, and it began to sway dangerously.

Lucette cursed under her breath and quickly tried to grab Alia. Since she seemed to be panicking and incapable of realizing she needed to move, Lucette threw her into a not-so-cluttered hallway to get her out of danger.

It all happened in the fraction of a second; the shelf tipping over, Lucette wondering if she should slice it in half with her kusarigama (but then deciding against it, seeing as it seemed like the hunters cared more about preserving the archive than to find buried comrades; the last thing she needed was to get kicked out), so she opted for letting it bury her. She had armor on, the worst that could happen was maybe a dislocated joint that she could just pop back in.

The shelf came crashing down and an awkward 'oof' sound left Lucette's lips. Yep, dislocated her ankle. Oh well, she could walk(limp) back to her room later and fix it easily.

Myra's head snapped up at the sound of the crash, and she turned to ask Lucette if she had seen the source. She blinked in alarm when her friend was nowhere to be seen. She ran back to the A section, where X and Zero were waiting.

"Is Lucette over here with you guys?"

"We thought she was with you!"

All three pairs of eyes widened, and they began to race up and down the aisles, shouting for Lucette. Eventually, a female navigator ran over to Myra, and pointed at the G section. Myra looked in, seeing Lucette laying on the floor, her waist down covered in books.

"X! ZERO! SHE'S OVER HERE! SECTION G!" Myra shouted to get their attention.

The two ran over and immediately began to remove the pile of books that were trapping her down. After getting her out, they carefully helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright? Not badly damaged? Do you need to go see lifesaver?" X asked rapidly, leaving no time for response.

"No, I've just got a dislocated ankle. Nothing the auto-repair can't fix. Hey is that navigator still here?"

Myra nodded pointing to the pink reploid standing a bit behind her, "She showed me where you got buried."

"Right. She must have gotten lost down here. I ran into her when I was bringing books back to the A section. I startled her, and she bumped into a shelf. I grabbed her out of the way and got buried, as you saw."

"I'm sorry for causing trouble. I came down about.. 5 days ago? I meant to tell Signas, but I forgot." Alia explained.

"We should really put a camera at the entrance. It would save a lot of trouble. What were you looking for anyway?" X responded.

"I honestly can't remember. But along with the camera, better lighting and clearer signs would be a great help. I had no idea even remotely where I could be." Alia gave a nervous shrug, smiling sheepishly. "I can help you get back to your room… Lucette you said? It's the least I can do for helping me."

Alia helped Lucette up the stairs and back to her room, before going to see commander Signas, leaving Myra, X and Zero to help in the basement.

* * *

Lucette and Myra were sitting at their normal table again during lunch time. They had managed to finish the rest of section A, and both were hoping that they'd never have to do anything like that ever again. They had overheard some hunters talking about it before, saying it was "the job from hell", but they hadn't really understood it. Archives were pretty cool in their opinion, but now they knew perfectly well what was meant.

Lucette moved her ankle around experimentally. Even though Lucette had reassured Alia that she could repair herself, Alia had insisted on going to Lifesaver to get her fixed up. To both of them it still felt like they were in enemy territory, and they both avoided getting caught with injuries and then dragged to Lifesaver; it made them feel very uneasy and vulnerable, and Myra could do a better job anyways. Lucette had to refrain herself from pulling her foot away and running to their room, but that would've seemed suspicious, so she suffered through it.

"I don't see X and Zero. They must have gotten enough information", Lucette said.

"Lucette! Myra!"

The two looked up, seeing X waving at them from about halfway across the cafeteria. He was grinning, pulling an unsteady Axl behind him. Zero was walking behind them, smirking to himself.

When they reached the table, X gently pushed Axl into chair beside Myra, still grinning.

"Sorry, but Zero and I still have to go grab our lunches." Turning his attention to Axl, he asked "Are you sure you're not hungry? You have to keep your energy up."

"N-no, I'm fine. I'm feeling much better, but I'm still not hungry."

"Alright, but don't be afraid to get some if you are."

X and Zero walked away to get their food, leaving Axl and the girls alone. They immediately turned to him.

"So you kept quiet? That was a good decision. I was worried you were too stupid for your own good." Myra said slyly.

"I didn't want- I couldn't- I just- Why are you doing this? I- I don't understand…."

"You're not supposed to. Just keep quiet and you'll probably be fine."

They then saw X and Zero weaving back to the crowd to their table, and sat back into their seats as if everything was as it should be.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent doing other miscellaneous chores, such as: sweeping the floors, cleaning the restrooms, dusting off windows, and helping Lifesaver with minor injuries (which was actually pretty cool).

Myra ended up taking another look at Lucette's ankle, just to confirm everything was alright, and after that was done, both girls went to recharge after this tiring day.

* * *

So how do you like the archives?


	4. Chapter 4

And here's where continuity dies

I don't own megaman or any of it's characters, so try and sue me now capcom.

* * *

Instead of being awoken by their loud alarm clock, they were awoken by the sound of their door being kicked down and loud shouting.

"Wh-"

Lucette didn't get to finish her sentence as a mass of reploids swarmed in and one of them held her arms behind her back and slammed her face to the ground.

"SECURE THE SUBJECTS AND ALL OF THEIR BELONGINGS, MAKE SURE THEY DO NOT ESCAPE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" a loud voice bellowed the order.

"YES SIR!" was the collective response of all the other reploids.

Lucette's processor was going from 0 to 100 as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on. The most logical thing was that someone had found out and told the authorities; but who could've-AXL. Axl must have reported them yesterday...but there were still so many holes; why had Axl ratted them out and what did he say?

She knew that Myra and her could easily overpower the police-force, but that was not the smartest move, seeing as it would confirm that they were guilty. They had made sure there was no evidence of them being spies, so they must be acting just on Axl's statement.

"I don't-"

"SILENCE!"

Lucette's arms were twisted further, she grimaced, and glancing to her right she could see that Myra was in the same predicament.

Myra scanned the room, determining that only one company had been sent to deal with them. Looking at the clock, she saw it was still only 5:00, so not all the reploids would be up.

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, I DO. SILENCE."

They were roughly shoved forward, and out the door. The few reploids around stopped and stared in alarm at the two normally quiet, but friendly reploids. They began to hear whispers of 'Did they go maverick?' 'Oh, but they were so nice. Such a shame.' and other similar statements. Another voice began to push through the crowd. It was hard to hear, and Myra couldn't see its owner. But she knew she recognized it. If she could only remember..

"WOULD EVERYONE STOP FOR A SECOND AND EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Right. It was X's voice.

All the activity and noise stopped immediately, including the girls being pushed towards their destination. All attention was on X.

"What is going on? What did they do?" He asked, exasperated.

"We have received a report that says these two are enemy spies. We have yet to find any evidence, but we are going to detain them until further notice."

"We'll help. We can also testify on their behalf. We were with them all of yesterday." X replied, gesturing to Zero and himself.

"Alright. We'll call for you once we gather more evidence."

X nodded, and stepped back into the crowd, and the girls were led away to the holding cell.

* * *

"We have good news for you two. It appears that the accusation was false, as we could find no evidence against you. There were no calls made outside the base, and no suspicious activity was reported from any reploid. Commander Signas Would like to have a word with you in his office however, so proceed there immediately."

The friends hurried to the commander's office, surprised to see the group that was gathered in it when they arrived. Commander Signas, Lifesaver, X, Zero, Alia, and Axl were all standing inside. Lifesaver was on one side of the commander's desk with his hand on Axl's shoulder. X, Zero, and Alia stood on the other side, looking proud of themselves.

"I'm sorry for this mess," The Commander started, "but Axl's processor must have glitched because he got confused and thought that you two were spies and attacked him."

"I have been worried that something is wrong with his processor for some time, and this just confirms my hypothesis." Lifesaver said with a sigh.

"But I saw them! Myra was talking to Sigma, and Lucette was hiding and attacked me!"

"Axl, Sigma has been dead for years." X interjected.

"Yeah. We killed him ourselves. Ask Alia. She was our navigator." Added Zero.

Alia nodded. X and Zero watched Axl worriedly, while Axl just stared at the floor with a frown. Lifesaver patted him on the shoulder gently.

"Axl will be spending some time in the medical ward, attempting to fix his processor. You two will return to your duties. I'm sorry that we had to take so much of your time away like this."

* * *

Myra and Lucette sat down at their table, both heaving sighs. It was lunchtime, but because so much had happened this morning, it felt as if it should already be late at night.

"For a moment I thought we were gonna have to fight the whole Hunter HQ to get out", Lucette commented dryly while staring down at her food.

It was already starting to get cold, but she couldn't bring herself to eat it. It was always like that for her; her body had been built that way. Whenever she was fighting or just anticipating it, her energy core started producing as much energy as it could, and storing it basically everywhere in her body. Very useful for fighting, as this was an efficient way of making energy and distributing it, but she couldn't take in other forms of energy that way. Like the cold lasagna in front of her.

And since she had anticipated a fight that didn't actually happen, her body was now overloaded with energy. Lucette knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Restraining the energy was also pretty hard, and resulted in random twitches. She liked having a high power output in battle, but god, this was just unnecessary.

"Hey, you're not looking so good. You guys okay? We were worried so we came to check on you."

The sudden appearance of X and Zero caused both girls to jump, and Lucette to nearly pull weapons on them. Zero jerked back the the sudden movements of the girls, and X watched them worriedly.

"Geez, I knew that you guys must have been shaken up by Axl suddenly blaming you, but you're worse than I thought. Do you guy want to take a walk in the city? It might help you calm down."

* * *

As the group of friends walked into the city, Myra and Lucette were stunned by the scenery. The buildings were tall, and made it hard to see the sky. They were close together, with very few alleyways in between. There were office buildings, apartment buildings, restaurants, museums, and many shops and street vendors lining the road. Everything was shiny and well kept, and maintenance robots ran up and down the streets checking for cracks or damage.

The streets were crowded with reploids headed in both directions, and it was hard for the girls to keep up. X and Zero, who were used to moving about in the city, had no problem moving through the crowd. Myra and Lucette had to stay close behind them to keep from getting separated and subsequently lost. Eventually, the group stepped off into a small area of grass in between apartment buildings.

"So where do you guys want to go? I know you've never been to the city before, but there's all types of things to see and do!" X began to happily list of places around the city.

"There's a robot museum. It's pretty cool. You two would like it, I think." Zero said, cutting of X.

"A robot museum? That could be interesting" Myra said thoughtfully.

* * *

As they walked into the museum, they noticed that the special exhibit this month was an exhibit on Dr. Light. Upon seeing the sign, X's face lit up.

"How did I not know about this? Were these just dug up or something? This is so cool!"

As the four walk into the exhibition room, X ran off to read as much as he could, disregarding Zero trying to stop him.

"Sorry about him. He was the last robot Dr. Light made, and he wants to know as much as he can about his creator and his other creations. He gets a bit excited."

"It's not really a problem. You can go follow him and make sure he doesn't get too excited if you want."

"He'll be fine. He won't break anything."

The three of them spent the next hour wandering around the exhibit, learning about X's family, and looking at the artifacts. They ranged from I.C. chips, to weapons, or to armor parts. Every once in awhile they ran into X, who would tell them everything he had read since the last time they had seen him, and run off to read more.

Finally, they had seen all the exhibits. They stood by a doorway at the far end of the room, as X trotted over to meet them. They talked about what they had read, before turning and walking into the dimly lit room.

When their eyes, adjusted to the light, there was a simultaneous gasp. They looked all around them, taking in the incredible sight. Zero walked over to a plaque mounted on a pole, and read the description on it.

"This room is an exact replica of Dr. Light's lab. Some of the artifacts in here, such as the computers and work tables, are the actual equipment from the era. Dr. Light built many of his robots in this room, and kept records of all 80 on his computer."

"Wow, I can't believe that I'm actually in where he worked. It's so….. weird. He lived so long ago and I…" X trailed off, looking around.

"X, you're going to want to come look at this." Lucette called from the end of the hallway.

X and Zero walked down the walkway to where Myra and Lucette were, and their jaws dropped in surprise upon seeing what was in the glass cases.

There were two glass cases, each one holding a robot. The robots looked dirty, and had obviously seen better days. One was a lab assistant robot, who was wearing a blue t-shirt with white sleeves, black shorts, and blue shoes. He had brown hair, but his eyes were closed, making it impossible to tell what color his eyes were. The other one was a combat robot, who was wearing a grey combat suit with a red belt, and red boots, and a tattered yellow scarf around his neck. He wore a red helmet that covered his eyes with a visor, but left his nose and mouth exposed. There was also a white design around the visor. The plaques beneath them identified the lab assitant as Rock, DLN-001, and the combat as Blues, DLN-000.

* * *

As they stepped back into the main room of the museum, they each blinked several times, disoriented by the sudden brightness. They began to walk towards the entrance, planning on heading back to HQ and telling Alia about the museum, when there was a loud crash.

Myra's and Lucette's heads snapped into the direction of the sound, trying to pinpoint the source and its cause. Simultaneously, both of them them prepared their weapons, Myra clicking off the safety off her twin pistols, and Lucette switching on the plasma-generator. It seemed as if a large maverick with bulky arms and a resemblance to a gorilla was running amok through the city. Lucette narrowed her eyes and ran some scans on it, only to find that it was definitely not answering to Sigma, Lumine, or Gate. The only possible explanation was for it to be an ally to this Bulan Marama guy. Through defeating it, they could kill two birds with one stone; fulfilling their objective given to them by Sigma, and seeming loyal to the Hunter HQ by eliminating a Maverick.

Besides, Lucette was itching for a fight.

"Wanna back me up Myra? I promise you'll get some good shots."

The boosters on Lucette's feet activated as she sprang forward and sprinted through the narrow streets, avoiding pedestrians and cars with jumps and skids.

"Wait, you're not planning to fight that thing by yourself?"

The words got lost in the wind that rapidly pushed past Lucette, who was getting closer and closer to the rampaging maverick. A giddy, adrenaline-like feeling rose up inside, and a grin spread across her face. She'd finally be getting rid of some of that extra energy.

Lucette dodged a bunch of rubble that was flying her way, and before she arrived in front of the gorilla, she started scaling a building next to it.

She propelled herself of the edge of it, and was now rapidly descending into the maverick's direction. Her plasma blades whirred to life mid-air, and she performed a flip to get them coming down on her opponent in a crescent shape. The blades tore through thick armor into circuitry, spraying oil and coolant into the air, and the still unnamed maverick shrieked.

With a small disappointed grunt, Lucette landed on the hot asphalt with a thud.

"Guess he isn't that tough; he didn't even notice me approaching _or_ charging in from above, even though I made it pretty obvious."

"Well, Mavericks aren't the smartest."

Mrya pulled out her pistols, letting loose a rapid fire of plasma bullets onto the Gorilla Maverick, causing him to stagger back and drop to one knee. He stood up with a bit of effort, glaring at the two reploids who attacked him.

"I am Don Jon, one of Bulan Marama's most POWERFUL mavericks! My objective is to cause panic and anyone who interferes dies! I'm gonna crush you like ants!"

"Bulan Marama, huh?

While Myra was keeping the maverick occupied with talking to him (maybe getting some information on Bulan Marama), Lucette noticed a new signal appear on her radar. She squinted her eyes slightly, trying to get a better reading of it. It wasn't a hunter or one of Sigma's mavericks, that was for sure. If it were, she'd have basic info popping up, like name and ID. It was moving too fast to be just a civilian-reploid, and scans told her it had weapons on them. Lucette sent a quick message to Myra, informing her of this approacher if she hadn't already noticed herself. It was most likely one of Bulan Marama's mavericks, sent to ambush them from behind. Maybe it would've even worked if they weren't that attentive.

Lucette counted down silently in her head for when their new enemy would arrive.

Five, four, three, two, one…

"Heh. Surprised to see me?"

Zero.

Lucette turned around unimpressed, staring at the newcomer. He was fairly human shaped, except for a weird contraption on his right arm, and she wondered what it would do. Oh well, she'd find out soon enough.

Lucette readied herself for any incoming attacks, trusting Myra to keep Don Jon off her back.

"Not really talkative, huh? Oh well."

The nameless maverick seemed to be doing something with the machine on his right arm, as it began flashing and humming quietly. That's what Lucette would go for first, since it seemed to be his main weapon. A dash forward and then a quick slash with the normal plasma-blade should-

"What were you guys thinking, running off on your own like that?! It's dangerous!"

X's voice broke Lucette's concentration for a split-second, but that was enough for her enemy to finish whatever he was doing with the thing on his arm, and the last thing Lucette saw before her systems went into temporary shutdown was the smirk of the maverick and a bright, white light.


	5. Chapter 5

We didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for so long! But school got to be a hassle and we had lots less time and sleep BUT! It's here! It's kinda short, sorry.

* * *

Myra sat up, pushing herself off the ground. She could remember fighting Don Jon as Lucette went to take on the newcomer then, ….. Nothing. She looked around, seeing something buried in the bushes next to her. Looking closer, she realized it was a someone, not a something. She pulled Zero out of the bushes, noting the leaves and branches in his hair. She reached down and nudged Zero, causing him to groan and sit up.

"Where… are we? All I can remember is running to find you guys are you ran off to fight that maverick and then… a bright flash I think? It's all really blurry." His words came out slightly slurred, as if he had been drunk.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember anymore than you do. Although, we should look around to see if Lucette and X are around. They were with us, too."

She pulled Zero to his feet, and the two set off to go find their friends. After walking for about 10 minutes, they began to wade through some waist high grass. Suddenly, Zero tripped over something and it jumped out and kicked him in the stomach.

"Oh oops. Sorry. Guess I'm still in fight mode." Was the only thing Lucette said as Zero held his stomach in pain.

"Have you seen X?" asked Myra, completely disregarding Zero whose face was still scrunched up in discomfort.

"I just reactivated, so I haven't had a chance to look for him yet. But since Zero was near you when you woke up, it's pretty reasonable to assume X is somewhere nearby as well, right? So let's go and look for him."

Lucette started parting the grass and looked for any signs of X. Myra and Zero followed suit. After a few minutes of maverick-hunter hunting, Zero noticed a blue piece of armor poking out of the vegetation and hurried over. He pulled up a deactivated X by the arm, and Myra came over and lightly smacked the back of his head.

He woke with a start and looked around, startled.

"Huh? Wha-? Where are we? Last I remember we were fighting some maverick, and-"

At this point, Myra cut X off and quickly explained their situation. She didn't have enough patience for this right now; it was already enough that they were in unknown, and possibly enemy territory with no recollection what had happened between seeing that bright flash and reactivating here.

* * *

The skyline of a large city loomed in the distance just as the sun was starting to set. The trees surrounding a small group of four threw long shadows onto the damp forest ground, and wind whispered through the foliage.

"This city doesn't look familiar at all, but it seems like a good starting point, considering all we've seen before were trees and meadows."

"Yeah. But we should make a plan before we all go there. Who knows where we are?"

"You're right, Zero. I think we should split up, to cover more ground, and also to avoid suspicion and detection before we know what's going on."

"Sounds good. How about you and Lucette go and search the western part of this city, while X and I search the eastern one."

"Let's make a backup plan too, just in case. We're lucky our communication programs still work, so we can contact each other in case something goes wrong, or if we find something. If _that_ doesn't work for some reason, we can meet back here. Did everybody save the coordinates?"

After several sounds of confirmation, the group split into two, everyone transforming into their civilian outfits, and each made their way down a steep slope that led to the outskirts of the mysterious city.

* * *

Myra and Lucette walked down the hill, carefully making their way into the city. As they wandered through the sidewalks, the noticed that there were almost no reploids, or even robots, walking around. As soon as they could, they ducked into an alleyway to talk.

"I think something's wrong. There weren't very many mechanaloids either."

"It makes no sense. What _was_ that bright light? I assumed it was teleportation, but I've never heard of a city with no reploids, at least not one with this much technology. Just what happened? What was that guy?" Myra questioned.

"I'm not sure. But did you get a look at him? He had a weird gun for his arm. That's what caused this, whatever 'this' is," Lucette said, gesturing at the city around them.

"You two seem out of place. You aren't human, are you?" An unfamiliar voice startled the two of them.

* * *

X and Zero wandered through the streets, looking for anything of familiarity. There were no reploids, no robots, and few mechanaloids. As they walked, although no one gave them a second glance (except maybe to look at Zero's hair), they still felt incredibly out of place.

They both had decided to go look around a more populated place, in hopes of getting more information. There was always more risk of something bad happening, but they really needed to find out what was going on.

After a while, they both sat down at a semi-secluded bench to talk about any further plans, like maybe talking to people, since they didn't seem to rouse much suspicion. Some radio station was playing from a speaker nearby, the sounds drifting over to the duo.

'Hello and welcome to the best-hit radio station of the century! This is Meg and I'm here with Jeff, our weather-man. Jeff, say hi! 'Hi guys! So as you know,...'

"We really have to figure something out. _Nothing_ here is familiar. There are no reploids, barely any robots at all, and none of them seem to have any kind of advanced AI. They're all used for cleaning or labor."

Zero whispered quiet enough so only X could hear him.

'...are a lot of clouds being pushed here by strong winds from the south. Seems like we won't get a sunny weekend guys, sorry. But the days after that, it should…'

"I know," X whispered back, "it's so weird I feel really out of place. At first it only seemed like we'd been teleported and our map system had been messed with, but that functions fine now. The whole world has been mapped, so I don't know how we could be in uncharted territory if we've only been teleported."

'...thanks, Jeff! And now, dear listeners, we'll be bringing you the hottest single of April 5, 20XX!'

"What?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, so this update is longer than the last one. Sadly, this week is midterms, but after that is break. So a chapter will hopefully not take forever to make. Anyway, have more time shenanigans, because that's whit this is.

Disclaimer: we don't own megaman or any of it's characters.

* * *

Myra and Lucette whipped around to see the source of the voice. It was a robot, with a male design, who looked younger than them, around 12-13. He wore a grey bodysuit with a red belt, red boots and a yellow scarf. He had brown hair and wore sunglasses over his eyes. He also had a green duffel bag tossed over his shoulder.

"Well? Are you human or not?" He asked, obviously impatient.

"We uh… well… we're not… I mean," Lucette stuttered, trying to come up with the best answer.

"I'm not either, so stop being so nervous about it. I'm not going to attack you. My name is Blues. Who are you?"

"My name is Myra, and this is my friend, Lucette. We were a bit… startled by your appearance."

As calm as Myra seemed, something about him seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out why. But there was definitely something. Maybe she had seen him before she joined Sigma?

Lucette leaned over to whisper, "Hey, doesn't he look an awful lot like the one robot we saw in the museum? And wasn't that the name underneath him, too?"

Oh yeah. That was where she'd seen him before.

"Is… something wrong?" Blues asked, slightly unsure of himself

"No, nothing's wrong. We're just a bit...lost. As in, we don't know where we are", Lucette tried to explain without giving too much away.

"Lost?...You don't know where you are? You're in Monstropolis. It's _really_ famous. How do you not know where you are? Where did you come from?"

"Um." Lucette scrunched up her forehead, trying to think of something. Make up a city name? Yeah, no. If he was an advanced robot, which he sure looked like, he'd know every single city that exists. She wasn't going to take that risk. Going with the semi-truth would probably be best.

"We don't...know?"

"What?... Can you contact your creator? You know your creator, right?"

"N..No?"

Blues looked seriously confused at this point.

"Can you remember anything?... What's today's date?"

"I mean, uh, yeah we can remember stuff! And today's the 1st of October, 21XX."

Lucette's voice was beginning to grow more and more hoarse as she spoke. She felt as if she was in another world, and all her basic knowledge had gone out the window.

Blues paused, and seemed to evaluate them, gazing at her, then Myra, then at her again.

"...No. It's the 5th April of 20XX."

He still sounded confused, but seemed to be considering an idea as his voice began to be a bit more taut.

At this point, Lucette just stared blankly at him, perturbed but at the same time realizing what was going on. _Oh my god._ She didn't know how she hadn't realized this earlier. Of course, the only way for a robot from Doctor Light to be walking around would be….time-travel. It sounded totally insane, but she knew it could be possible. She'd overheard Myra and Gate talking about theoretical time travel before, but even then it seemed so unreal.

...She needed time to process this.

* * *

"April 5th?! How did…? This… is bad. Either this is a really big prank, or we actually time travelled."

"But I thought that time travel was still impossible? Well, there was one experiment, but didn't it fail…?"

"That's true, but didn't some of the technology get stolen? Maybe that maverick was the one to steal it, but I don't know how they got it to work."

"We'll solve that mystery once we get back home. For now, lets try to find Myra and Lucette and tell them what happened. They must be as confused as us."

"That's a great idea, X, but first, we need to know where they are, and I don't know where _we_ are right now."

"Well, let's just, uh…. Hm. Let's… find someone to ask. I guess since it's about to rain, every must've gone home."

The two stood up, and made their way out of the park. They saw few people on the streets, none of which wanted to talk. They continued onward, looking for their friends, and a place to hide from the oncoming rain.

* * *

"So you two really don't remember anything? Not even your creator? And what did they do to you to make you think it's the _future?_ " Blues was obviously disgusted by the thought of someone leaving their creations out in a city, confused and without their memories.

"Like we said, we aren't sure. But please, we can take care of ourselves. You must have other things you need to do." Myra responded.

They needed to get out of here. Fast. X and Zero needed to know about the time travel (however that happened), and she didn't know how much they would change the past, or even if it would change at all, but she didn't want to risk it.

"No, I think I know someone who could help you two. Come on, it's not that far away. He could find your creator, or even restore your memories!" Urged Blues. He didn't want these units to suffer, like he had.

"I don't-" Myra was cut short as Blues, who was surprisingly strong for his size, pulled her and Lucette along down towards wherever their destination was.

"C'mon, we'd better hurry, it looks like it's about to rain. We don't want to arrive soaking wet, do we?"

* * *

After getting dragged around by the smaller robot for quite a while, their surroundings changed from gray concrete buildings to lush fields and then finally to a forest-like area with small trees and bushes. They came to a stop in front of what seemed to be the most technologically advanced building they had seen so far.

"So...where are we?" asked Lucette after she had regained her voice.

"This is my fath-...er, creator's lab! I think he can help you", Blues answered, trying to suppress the excitement leaking into his voice.

As he continued to drag them to the front door, Myra and Lucette both sensed that two familiar people were already there.

"X and Zero are in there," Myra whispered while tilting her head towards Lucette so they wouldn't be overheard. Although that was very unlikely, seeing as Blues seemed pretty oblivious to his surroundings right now.

"Yeah. If they are here too, chances are that this 'Doctor Light' might actually be able to help us," said Lucette in the same hushed tone as Myra.

Their turned their attention back to Blues as he typed in a code at the front door, and it opened up with a swoosh. They all stepped inside and Myra and Lucette looked around for a while. Yep, this sure was a lab. Different tools and scrap parts were lying around in what was _probably_ not the work room, but you could also see some attempts at cleaning up the mess had been attempted.

They could hear the tell-tale pitter-patter of smaller robot feet even before they came into view. Muffled conversation had been heard from another room, which was probably X, Zero, and this 'Doctor Light' talking, but they had also heard two other voices that sounded more child-like. Straining their audio receptors, they could only hear the children confirming to get...snacks?, and then they finally saw them.

As they had suspected, it was two robot-children, one girl and one boy, looking around the same age as Blues, maybe a bit younger. The girl was wearing a red dress and had long blond hair that was done up in a ponytail. The boy had short, wavy brown hair and a blue shirt. Both of them had blue eyes.

For a moment they all just stared at each other. Then the robot girl found her voice.

"Wait...you knew the code to the lab...are you Blues?!"

"What...who-", was all Blues could say before he was tackled to the ground by the two children in a group hug.

There was the sound of more footsteps, running down the hallway, attracted by to commotion. After a few seconds, Dr. Light ran into the room, closely followed by X and Zero. The three stood in shock at the pile of children on the floor.

"Blues..? Is that really you…?" Dr. Light asked, absolutely flabbergasted.

"What's going on? Who...who are they?", Blues retaliated with more questions.

"It really is you", Dr. Light said in happy disbelief, "You've come back! But what happened? Why did you-"

"Did you replace me already?!" Blues almost screamed the question and seemed ready to race out the door any second.

Dr. Light, alarmed, quickly tried to explain the situation to keep any misunderstandings from happening. Again.

"I would never! I just...things have been really hard after you left, Blues. I still don't know why you ran away, but I made you a brother and sister, so if you would ever come back...you'd have a real family. Please, just calm down and let's talk about this. Why don't we all go back to the living room? It seems there've been several surprises today already, and we've got two more guests, it seems."

Dr. Light glanced around at everyone standing in the entrance area.

"We have a few more things to discuss."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you four are from the future, where you work to fight evil reploids that pose a threat to humanity. X is my final creation, Zero is Dr. Wily's final creation, and Myra and Lucette are reploids built during your time. And now you need my help getting back to your time. I'm… not sure I get all this," Dr. Light summarized, rubbing his temple.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," X replied with a nervous smile.

"Well, of course I'll try my best to help. I don't think anyone else, except maybe Dr. Cossack, would be willing and able to help you. And if you are who you say you are, then I have no reason not to help you."

"Thank you very much. I hope the others will be okay while we're gone," Zero said, "If something big happens, will they be able to handle it?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. There's lots of hunters, and while they may not all be as skilled as you, I'm sure they can handle themselves fine." Myra replied, trying to console Zero.

"So, I know that you haven't even started researching yet, but how long do you think it will take you to be able to figure out how to travel through time?" Lucette asked.

"Well since you saw the machine that caused this, if you let me use the data you collected from that I might be able to get it faster than I normally would. I can't give any amount of time currently."

"So what's the future like, anyway?" Rock asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Yeah!" Roll chimed in, equally excited.

"It's amazing! There's robots, and reploids, everywhere, and there's cities everywhere,"

As X and Zero began to entertain Rock, Roll, and Blues (who as much as he was trying to not pay attention, couldn't help listening as well), Myra and Lucette stood to the side and began to whisper.

"Sigma is gonna be _pissed._ We disappeared to the past, and now we have no way of contacting them." Lucette whispered.

"Yeah, they're probably gonna think that we're dead. Gate and Lumine are going to be upset also."

Both girls fell silent, imagining all the different scenarios that could happen when they got back; would Sigma cancel their mission? They hoped not, seeing as everything was running smoothly and they were getting a steady stream of information.

But zoning out now was probably not the best idea, and they quickly put their focus back on the current situation. Apparently it had just been decided that they'd all stay here until the time-machine had been finished, seeing as the lab was big enough, and them wandering outside would raise the risk of being discovered.

Roll walked over to Myra and Lucette cheerily.

"Follow me! I'll show you to your rooms!"

It seemed that meeting robots who were just like them had raised Rock and Roll's mood considerably. It must get a bit lonely if you're the only robots with advanced AI after all. Or maybe this was just how they always were; Lucette and Myra couldn't tell since they'd only just met them.

"Here we are!"

Roll motioned over to a room with a sweeping hand-motion and opened the door. It was a nice little room with a pretty view on the surrounding forest and two recharge stations in the back.

"This is your room! Wow, I still can't believe we'll have five more people living here. It'll be so much fun! Tomorrow you guys have to tell me more about the future, okay?"

Roll didn't even wait for the answer and ran off down the hallway, probably taking a 'yes' as granted. Myra and Lucette entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Oh man, this is so complicated. Well, we are pretty lucky to have found a capable person willing to help us, but this is all such a mess…", Lucette spoke while readying her recharge-station.

"Yeah, but I guess we'll just have to take things as they are.", Myra responded.

Both of them felt surprisingly drained, probably a side effect of the time-travel, and they hurried to get into their recharge-stations. There was no point in thinking more about this right now.


	7. Chapter 7

hey. It's been awhile. Here's another chapter.

* * *

Myra and Lucette both awoke to the sound of the TV blaring downstairs, and each pushed aside the glass casing of their recharge-stations.

"Wow, it's already 9:00?", Lucette said with a glance at the old-fashioned clock hanging on the wall, "of course my internal clock would get messed up after time-traveling like 100 years into the past."

Suddenly, the distant sound of gunfire and explosions filtered into the once peaceful silence of their current residence.

"Okay, what the _shit."_ , hissed Myra while tentatively pulling out her guns, "Isn't this supposed to be some kinda pre-maverick, super-peaceful era? Why the _heck_ would there be gunfire that sounds like it comes from an entire army?"

"Hold on, I can try to find out by listening in to this military's communications. There should be something…"

Lucette stood still, with one hand on her helmet, and after a few seconds, turned to Myra with a deadpan look on her face.

"Welp, it seems like we got the honor to witness the first mavericks in history."

* * *

Myra and Lucette walked downstairs and were greeted by the sight of mass panic. Roll was crying, with Dr. Light trying to comfort her. X and Zero were standing off to the side and discussing what to do, while Rock and Blues watched the news on T.V.

"Soo…. what's the plan? And why did they go mav- rogue?" Lucette asked curiously.

"We want to be able to recover their IC chips, so we can figure out why the went rogue. Right now, we have no idea As for the plan? We aren't sure yet, but X and Zero thought the four of you could go after them. There's six of them, so you could accomplish it pretty fast. I can get their locations for you." Dr. Light responded, still comforting roll.

"I want to go, too!"

"Rock, it's too dangerous. All of the robots that went rogue were programmed by me. It might be something in my coding. I don't want to risk losing you too."

Rock sat down with a huff, and Blues patted his shoulder, still intently watching the screen. Myra and Lucette walked over to X and Zero, who were trying to determine who should take which robot master.

"Well, all the masters are aligned with elements, so we should think about that," Zero was saying.

"Maybe since I was made by Dr. Light I can interface with them and take their powers, so that would be helpful."

"My kusarigama can be aligned with ice, fire, and electricity, so I can help against robots weak to those," Lucette added.

X and Zero blinked, having not heard Lucette and Myra walk up.

"Oh uh… you'd be good against Ice Man, Bomb Man, or Fire man I guess," X said.

"So how about this? Lucette can take Fire Man, Myra can take Ice Man, X can take Cut Man, and I'll take Guts Man. Whoever finishes first goes on to take a second one, if you're able."

Everyone agreed to the plan, and they set out to take down the robot masters.

* * *

"So this is where Fire Man's supposed to be?"

Lucette looked around at the lava gushing in streams past the platform she was standing on. The sweltering air and hot metal surroundings would've made it impossible for any human to continue.

"Ehhh… I've seen way worse."

Lucette dashed forward, jumping onto the copper platforms while occasionally slicing through little fireball robots. Ahead of her were what looked like… fountains of lava shooting upwards?

"How did they remodel this place into a deathtrap so quickly? Wasn't this a waste-burning factory before?" Lucette mumbled to herself.

"Well, the less time I waste, the more people I get to fight", she said with a grin and quickly darted around the fiery defenses.

A set of doors with the letters "Dr. W" written on them loomed in front of her.

"I swear… if this is what I think it is…"

As she approached, the doors opened up with a swoosh, and Lucette stepped forward with an excited hum.

"Well, I guess this is my invitation."

Lucette sauntered through the open doors and came face to face with a red robot master who seemed like he had a torch on top of his head.

"Ah, you must be a combat robot Dr. Light built and-"

"Nope. Check your database, I'm not a DLN."

"But… you're not a DWN either! Who are you?!"

"Eh, that's not really important right now. I'm just here to fight you, so please make this interesting!", Lucette exclaimed with a maniacal grin spreading over her face.

Fire Man took a disconcerted step backwards, but quickly pointed his two fire blasters at her as she took a step forward.

Lucette dodged the whirls of flames blasted in her direction with ease, simply stepping to the side at the last second.

"Aw, come on. You can do better! See, I'm not even using my weapons right now…"

Suddenly, Lucette surged forward at incredible speeds, seemingly appearing out of thin air behind Fire Man. Her foot collided harshly with his back, tearing through metal plating, and sending him skidding across the room.

"...to do this! So you can surely do… Aw man, you're already out?", Lucette whined.

Grin fading into a pout, Lucette walked up to Fire Man's limp body and kneeled down. She pried open the metal casing around his chest area and pulled out the small I.C. chip located just above the hole torn through his back.

"Whoops, I sure am lucky I didn't accidentally destroy his chip. But it's not my fault the robots of this time period have such poor armor plating…"

Holding a hand up to her helmet, she contacted Dr. Light.

"Yeah, doc, I got the I.C. chip."

"Good. Please reunite with the others to go over further plans of action; they should be done soon too."

* * *

At the same time, Myra was trudging along in sub-zero temperatures, trying not to slip on the patches of ice littering the ground.

"Y'know, I'm not really sure what I was expecting. He _is_ Ice man, after all," she grumbled, as a particularly cold gust of wind blew by.

Ice Man wasn't particularly hard to get to, unless you were afraid of long drops. Or the cold. Honestly, this couldn't be easier if he tried. Myra jumped on a block, ready to jump to the next ledge, when the block suddenly disappeared from under her feet.

"What in the…" She looked up, seeing blocks appearing and disappearing. "Well, at least they're in a pattern."

It took several tries to get past the room, and Myra felt proud as she dropped into the room below, looking around to see… more moving blocks? Myra heaved a sigh, staring intently in an attempt to memorized the pattern.

Once she got through the second block room, she walked out and stopped dead in her tracks.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

In front of her was a giant pit, with a few floating platforms, that were also shooting bullets. Myra inhaled deeply. She was not looking forward to this.

Once successfully on the other side, Myra sighed in relief. She dropped down two more levels, landing in front of a big, hopping robot. Myra glared at it, and decided that it would be a good target for all her pent up frustrations, destroying it in a few blasts.

She then noticed some double doors at the other and of the room, with a giant Dr. W painted obnoxiously on it. She wandered through, looking around casually.

"HEY!"

Myra looked down boredly at the robot, who barely came up to her shoulders.

"Uh.. hey. Where's Iceman? I need to talk to him."

"I _AM_ Iceman!"

Myra couldn't contain her laughter. Iceman was very upset, and started lecturing her something, but at this point she wasn't paying attention. After a minute, she straightened up, staring Iceman straight in the face.

"Sorry, I'm just used to… larger enemies than yourself. I'm not usually so.. unprofessional," She said with a devious smirk, pulling out her gun and pointing it straight at Iceman's chest. "Luckily for you, I'm not allowed to damage you… too badly." She fired, sending Iceman flying across the room.

A few shots later, Iceman lying wrecked on the ground. Myra walked over easily and pulled out the I.C. chip. Then, she called Dr. Light's Lab.

"Hey, I took down Iceman. I got the I.C. chip as well, so don't worry."

"Thank goodness. Please return to the lab, the others will be back soon."


End file.
